


Hold me tight

by lawlietismine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Erotico, Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Sentimental, faccio schifo con i finali, idk - Freeform, non sapevo che rating mettere, sorry - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietismine/pseuds/lawlietismine
Summary: Stavolta non c'è fretta, non siete travolti dalla solita passione cieca che esplode nei vostri numerosi momenti di tensione.





	Hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà! I'm back con la seconda klance, anche se la prima l'ho pubblicata tipo più di un anno fa.  
> Magari prima o poi la traduco in inglese, tanto è super corta. Idk.  
> Comunque l'avevo già pubblicata su efp, quindi alla fine ho deciso di metterla anche qui. Spero vi piaccia!  
> Per il post originale della fanart: https://elentori-art.tumblr.com/post/160821343292/but-im-weak-and-whats-wrong-with-that

  


  
  


  


  
 

Stavolta non c'è fretta, non siete travolti dalla solita passione cieca che esplode nei vostri numerosi momenti di tensione. Stavolta vi prendete il vostro tempo.

Le tue mani si muovono sul suo corpo ormai nudo con lentezza. Le tue labbra ripercorrono il suo petto, la sua gola, con bramosia. I tuoi occhi memorizzano ogni singolo particolare. Eppure non ti sembra abbastanza, vuoi di più.

Keith geme sotto di te, dove per una buona volta lo hai costretto già in partenza così da impedirgli di lottare per il controllo della situazione –anche se, alla fine, è una lotta che termina sempre in parità. Si inarca come se anche lui volesse di più, esprimendo la pretesa di una posizione di comando che oggi in realtà non gli spetta e premendo così la sua erezione contro la tua in una silenziosa protesta, e tu lo accogli fra le tue braccia come se non aspettassi altro. Perché in fondo è così. Lo è per entrambi. Non hai voglia di fingere il contrario.  
Ma lui scosta il volto da una parte, quando non lo accontenti subito per continuare invece ad ammirarlo. Lo scosta, quasi celandosi fra le lenzuola per nascondere il rossore improvviso e per esprimere un fastidio che in realtà sai che è solo per apparenza, come se non fosse abituato a questa intimità pacata, imbarazzato. Allora fremi impaziente, mentre fai in modo che torni a rivolgersi verso di te. Stringi fra i denti il suo labbro inferiore, senza troppa forza, e il suono strozzato che l'altro emette è inebriante. Poi non resisti e lo baci.

Chiama il tuo nome, in modo un po' delirante, quando nascondi il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e ti spingi dentro di lui, una mano a reggere il tuo peso per non gravargli addosso e l'altra ad accarezzargli la guancia con una premura che in qualsiasi altro momento passato è stata assente. Resti così per un istante, abbastanza da lasciare il tempo a lui di abituarsi e a te stesso di riprendere il controllo delle tue emozioni. Poi torni a guardarlo, gli scosti i capelli scuri e disordinati dal volto imperlato leggermente di sudore e ti imprimi nella memoria il colore brillante degli occhi lucidi socchiusi e fissi su di te, pieni di desiderio nei tuoi confronti, le labbra schiuse e gonfie, il piacere e il bisogno, quasi macchiati dalla follia, evidenti nella sua espressione.

Lo baci ancora e lui ricambia con altrettanta intensità, mentre riprendi a muoverti, strappandogli l'ennesimo gemito che si perde direttamente nella tua bocca. Gemi a tua volta e pian piano la solita passione che caratterizza il vostro rapporto prende il sopravvento, del tutto implacabile.

Ma stavolta non c'è fretta, stavolta è diverso. È un piccolo passo avanti che percepite entrambi. E va bene così.

 


End file.
